


Didn't Know How Lost I Was (Until I Found You)

by fiveainley_ohmy



Series: The Weird and Sexual Adventures of Doctor Who [15]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, bottom!Master, the Master is a virgin, top!Doctor, yeah the Doctor was surprised too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You mean...you've never..."</p>
<p>“No."</p>
<p>“...really? Not ever? I mean, not even.../never/?"</p>
<p>“Doctor, just because you keep asking, it doesn't change the answer," growled the Master, his face dark red with embarrassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Know How Lost I Was (Until I Found You)

“You mean...you've never..."

“No."

“...really? Not ever? I mean, not even... _never_?"

“Doctor, just because you keep asking, it doesn't change the answer," growled the Master, his face dark red with embarrassment.

The Doctor simply couldn't wrap his head around it. He would have sworn his arch nemesis/childhood best friend/recently established boyfriend was having him on, but the Master (at least, this current incarnation of him) never, ever  _blushed_ or showed any sign of self-consciousness whatsoever. Either the Master was a very good actor (which was probably true regardless), or...

“You've never had sex," stated the Doctor, flummoxed.

The Master rolled his eyes exasperatedly, flushing even harder, if that was possible. “ _Yes_ , Doctor, I've never had sex; I _just_ told you that."

“But...but..." The Doctor scratched the top of his blonde head in confusion. “You...well, you always acted like-"

“Precisely, acting is the key word."

“I just... _never_?" the Doctor inquired again, much to the Master's chagrin. “In 800 years time-"

“No, I just..." The Master inhaled hard through his nose. “ _Haven't_. Alright?"

“So...the Rani? Jo Grant? Braxiatel?"

“All lies," the Master confessed. “As if I would fuck your brother."

“As if Ushas would fuck you," added the Doctor thoughtfully. The Master glared at him. “Sorry," said the Doctor, hastily kissing his temple in apology. “But...if I might ask...why didn't you? Surely _someone_ would want to have sex with you. It can't be some old-fashioned Gallifreyan hangup, can it; you've never respected Time Lord customs before."

The Master looked away, his fingers playing nervously with the wrist of his leather glove.

"Oh," said the Doctor, trying to keep a touched grin from spreading across his face. "You were...saving yourself?"

"Doctor, don't make me sound like one of your early 20th century Earth girls," the Master grumped.

"No, no, I think it's very _sweet_ ," laughed the Doctor gently, taking the Master's hand. "Master? May I? Fuck you, I mean."

The Master looked at him. He was still quite flustered, but his eyes were glittering with desire. "I thought you'd never ask."

The Doctor surged forward, cupping the Master's face in his hands and kissing him. The Master immediately reciprocated, placing his hands on the Doctor's waist. They stripped and laid back on the bed together, their erections pressing into each other's thighs. "How do you want it?" the Doctor asked, panting. He didn't really think he had to ask, but he did anyway, simply for tradition's sake.

The Master bit his lip shyly. "I want you inside me," he whispered.

The Doctor was taken by surprised. He thought the Master would insist on being on top. "Really? I would have never-"

"Clearly you don't know me as well as you think you do," said the Master, a hint of that signature smirk returning, an expression the Doctor intended to wipe away with an intense kiss. He used the time to rummage through the drawer of his nightstand until he found a small bottle of lube. He coated his fingers in it. "Brace yourself," the Doctor whispered into the Master's mouth. "This might feel a bit odd."

The Doctor carefully pushed a finger inside him and the Master arched his back at the unusual intrusion. "Sh, I know, I know," said the Doctor, sinking in deeper. "Try to relax. I have you." The Doctor crooked his finger and the Master whimpered.

The Doctor continued to add digits till the Master was well and properly stretched. The Doctor then slicked up his own length and lifted the Master's legs to where they were supported on his shoulders. He positioned himself at the other Time Lord's entrance. "Ready?"

"Oh for Rassilon's sakes, Doctor, just-" The Master gasped sharply as the Doctor slid inside him. "Oh!" the Master babbled as the Doctor moved in and out of him " _Yes_. Oh, Doctor-"

"You can thank me later," said the Doctor, smirking, as he pushed just a little harder, and hit something inside his partner.

The Master moaned as waves of pleasure surged through him with the Doctor's every thrust. Soon he was whimpering and shaking with the need to climax, his cock swollen and nearly purple. The Doctor bent down briefly just long enough to breath seductively in his ear, "Come for me, baby."

It was enough. The Master's back arched as he shuddered his way through his orgasm, painting his own stomach with come. The Doctor kept fucking him through the aftershocks, drawing out little helpless noises from his spent lover. Then, when the Doctor felt himself getting close, he pulled out, straddled the Master's chest, and stroked himself into completion, coming all over the Master's face.

The Master scowled at him, retrieving a tissue from the box on the nightstand and wiping his face with it. "Very mature," he grouched.

"I know it was," the Doctor shot back just as sarcastically, grinning smugly as he tossed the Master a towel to clean himself off with. He flopped onto the bed beside him and sighed, snuggling up to the Master's side. "Worth the wait?" he asked, kissing the Master's ear playfully.

The Master glared at him, but it was obviously he was holding back a smile. The Doctor grinned in response, kissing him tenderly. The Master didn't need to answer at all.


End file.
